Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 August 2016
04:19 I want to hear PFM's take on Gaston. 04:19 k den. 04:19 Let's go on discord :p 04:19 I'm gonna act like a bot on discord 04:19 Nah, PFM won't predict Gaston. :P 04:19 SM pls 04:19 Bring PFM on. :p 04:19 He won't. :3 04:20 But meh, I'll bring him on. And he won't answer your questions, btw. 04:20 :3 04:21 Hey PFM 04:21 Will Gaston form? 04:21 Hai. 04:21 -ignores question- 04:21 PFM answer my questions. :p 04:21 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5s7_WbiR79E 04:21 can someone use my bot on discord? 04:22 We all know this is SM 04:22 :3 04:22 MH pls 04:22 At least it records logs. :3 04:22 :p 04:22 Lol 04:22 !submit logs 04:22 No, not that way. :P 04:23 It updates automatically. :P 04:23 It changed? 04:23 Oh �� 04:23 :P 04:23 SnaggyBot is Collin pretending to be a bot :3 04:23 Yep. exposed :3 04:23 Hype, you got botty doing the logs yet? 04:23 Lol 04:23 (brb) 04:24 PFM, can i ask something? 04:24 Ok bov 04:24 Ask him, Nuno. :P 04:25 PFM, is this 28 thing just a coincidence or illu totally workin on us probably not the last option 04:25 totally the last option 04:25 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/ocean/cdas-sflux_sst_atl_1.png 04:25 k liar 04:25 Check that gulf out �� 04:25 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/ocean/cdas-sflux_sst_atl_1.png 04:25 If a hurricane goes into the gulf.. 04:26 ..it becomes a 40 mph failicia. 04:26 Lol 04:26 k 04:26 Is the gfs still making Hurricane Katrina #2? 04:28 I'm seeing C3 Gaston at hour 186 on gfs.. 04:30 Ecmwf has Gaston on 947 now 04:30 At 37N 04:30 Weird.. 04:31 GFS predicts Gaston as a hurricane on Wednesday 04:31 yay bittersweet wants to start more drama 04:31 "Nopety nopety nope. I created fake accounts from the 182.58 AND 120.62 ips but from the same email as the Bittersweet account. Since I created TolkeinHurricane from the same email, it got instantaneoulsy globalled and either way CheckUser takes 2-3 days so that rules out an IP block. If Wikia had confirmed the IPs, the IPs woud have been globally blocked, as in Doug's case. BUT, from what I know, once an email is detected to be used by a troll any account made from that email is instantly blocked. This is what my experience says."/ 04:31 Floyd, has hunter been on lately? 04:31 Hunter was blocked.. 04:32 Again? 04:32 Yes. 04:32 What for now? 04:33 For being rude to several users.. 04:33 Like me? 04:33 Including me 04:33 ..including me, Ryne, Nuno.. 04:33 And me 04:34 �� 04:34 k den. 04:34 I think it went way too far but i think Emma should have accepted the warning 04:34 Thread:55875 04:34 There, the drama. 04:36 Yep, I got involved in that before I got chatmod back 04:36 It spilled from the xchatroom into that thread 04:36 I still have the screenshots 04:38 I don't 04:38 Thank god.. 04:38 "and I on no circumstance said he should be demoted that I remember of recently." 04:38 "You know as well as I that I didn't call anyone those." 04:38 "The last time I lashed out about someone calling me by my real name was July 1st." 04:38 lies lies lies 04:38 nice b8 there m8 04:39 cute kitty 04:39 I was thinking of deleting them, but I decided to keep them for archive purposes 04:42 How's Douglas �� 04:42 pls 04:42 ? 04:42 k den? 04:43 Whoever that was 04:43 Haha 04:43 Lol 04:43 Is this Nuno? :p 04:43 Idk �� 04:44 I'm a sock of someone on this chat room, yes 04:44 :3 04:44 Guessed who I am yet? :p 04:45 Nuno pls 04:45 Nuno? 04:45 Uh huh? 04:45 Xzd 04:46 Xd 04:46 �� 04:46 (bk) 04:46 Wow this is one strong ET cyclone: 04:46 Wb. 04:46 04:46 Thanks 04:46 Pavlof 2.0? :P 04:46 Np. 04:46 Down to 908 mb on this run... 04:47 It will be interesting to see if the GFS verified...it would probably be the northernmost C5 on record 04:47 Is it still forecast to hit me? 04:47 Bittersweet is starting drama again. :/ 04:47 "OK, I'll leave you alone on this matter. But some day I'll prove I am NOT Kool. I can prove now itself, but you are silencing me, so do this - run a checkuser and then compare them with the Kool ips in that CCSW block list. Thanks." 04:47 :/ 04:47 @Layten it looks like this run has it a little farther north 04:48 I made something in Inspect Element in the NHC that everyone will (heart) . 04:48 @Nuno what is it? 04:48 BEHOLD... 04:48 04:48 "CycloneFantala2016" who was that? 04:48 idk 04:48 :O 04:48 One of Layten's socks. 04:48 Oh. :p 04:48 Nuno pls 04:49 Bittersweet had a sock called "CycloneWinston2016" I think it was. 04:49 can someone check the IP's 04:49 to check if it is a dog with a u, bittersweet or layten. or a new user 04:49 Hey Hype 04:49 It was playten, k? 04:49 Oh 04:50 i saw Fantala's things 04:50 I promise. 04:50 I'M NOT FANTALA! 04:50 k. 04:51 Seriously. I am not 04:51 I promise! 04:51 k then. 04:51 It was Layten, I'm pretty sure. 04:51 That user probably doesn't know how to make what i did in inspect element to the NHC! 04:51 04:51 There are exceptions 04:51 could be MH or whatever 04:53 anyone want me to do crazy crap to the NHC homepage? 04:53 yeah 04:53 Make it say NHC is issuing advisories on TD FIONA and TD SEVEN 04:54 Me? 04:54 Who am I? 04:54 Layten pls stop socking for once. :p 04:54 Howndonyou know its me? �� 04:54 go back to your yacht with help4u and bittersweet den. 04:54 Lol 04:55 Check the ban log for that user �� 04:55 Fantala's ban log is empty. :/ 04:56 "Even if you prove you are not Kool, your block will still be in place." 04:56 rekt 04:57 Huh? 04:57 Bittersweet now wants to prove he's not Kool. :/ 04:57 :/ 04:57 :/ 04:57 Let him try, but get an IP check done 04:58 Nope, no need to.. 04:58 Why 04:58 Wikia Staff confirmed he's Kool. That's enough already, and I'm not going to unblock him and see his socks return as well... 04:59 Hi Garfield! 04:59 Unless you want a global troll back here, of course. 04:59 (hi) 04:59 Hi Garfield. :P 05:00 Yes we want to feed apples to trolls :3 05:00 :p 05:00 Lol 05:00 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gem/2016082212/gem_mslp_wind_atl_41.png 05:00 Hey Garfield 05:01 Hi Bov 05:01 hi 05:01 hi 05:01 Wow...that's quite a consensus Gaston will become a major hurricane. 05:01 05:01 Look at all the pinks 05:02 940 mbar = Strong C3 - Weak C4 05:02 Probably a C4 05:02 That's quite far north 05:02 Blas was 947 mbar so there is a good chance 05:02 This may set the record for the strongest ET transition. :p 05:03 Hey Brick 05:04 Hello 05:04 So far, 2016 has the signs of being a decent hurricane season rather than a pathetic one like the last three. 05:04 we should make Gaston predictions 05:04 Yay 05:04 EURO takes us to Ian by September 1 05:04 I going to make a Hypothetical Gaston page 05:04 My Gaston prediction: 145 mph C4. 05:04 i remember seeing one model making Gonzalo a C5 by ET transition 05:04 @Roussil wow 05:04 160mph 05:05 The current Atlantic SST profile favors strengthening in the subtropics at high latitudes 05:05 Rather than in the MDR 05:05 There are 30C SST's in the northern Gulf Stream 05:05 jeez 05:05 (although on the latest GFS it has Gaston down to 970 mbar before exiting the MDR) 05:06 Bob, show me the 908mb Gaston pls 05:06 And the 926 ex 05:07 05:07 908 05:07 Turning extratropical at 926 mb... 05:07 05:07 This could hit Newfounland 05:07 *Newfoundland 05:08 What about when it hits the UK? 05:08 It's weaker then 05:08 What are the other models showing for peak? 05:08 Can I see? 05:08 EURO has it down to 938 mbar, but that's not even full res 05:09 I'm nna have to watch Fiona, Gaston and Hermine 05:09 05:09 I don't even see any TS winds 05:09 They're all forecast to hit me 05:09 Fiona shouldn't be anything 05:10 Ex's usually produce a lot of rain here 05:10 GFS shows Gaston to be a whopping 180 mph 05:10 Show me 05:10 much higher than the previous 165 mph 05:10 180/908? 05:10 Nah 05:10 Can't be 05:10 Maybe 165/908, or 180/905 05:11 @Layten I got the data, and i got the highest colour in the strongest frame as it appears. I go see the scale and see it goes at 155 kt, which is 175 mph. (or 180 mph). 05:11 I can't acess it 05:11 The models aren't here yet 05:12 GFS 12z... 05:12 155 KT is 180 mph 05:14 It was 150-155 kt but whatever 05:14 only 172.6 mph - 178.3 mph. 05:14 It will be interesting to see what the 12z EURO does 05:14 @Bob START EURO! 05:14 05:15 :P 05:15 It starts running in about 30 minutes or so, but runs very slowly 05:18 i want 99L to drop itself or not affect land beacuse i'm sick of WU people talking about 99L 05:18 For some reason 05:18 there seems to be something building up in my area 05:18 kinda like a SS or something 05:19 m8 get rect 05:19 05:20 I hope we get TD 7 at 5PM 2016 08 22